Leaving Tonight
by SwagSammich78
Summary: When communication just doesn't work, how are two people supposed to make the other understand? By singing! Songfic, Oneshot. Boo ya, baby.


Okay, so I was being a super good Kelsey and working on my next chapter for my other story, and was about halfway through it, right? And then this song came up on my random shuffle thing...and this voice, this voice just went through my head. And do you know what that voice said?

"_You betta make a songfic outta dis bitch!"_

So...either Kelsey has a really good imagination, or Kelsey's reaaaaaaaaally crazy. :/

Anyways, the song used is "Leaving Tonight" by Ne-yo and Jennifer Hudson. It's not a new song or anything but I swear, I'd rather listen to this for three days straight as opposed to anymore Lil Wayne. He's like the plague; He's in EVERY. DAMN. SONG. But yeah, I just found this song to be cute, and struck me as an argument that between Huey and Jazmine...could possibly happen.

So, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks/ the song. I can barely remember the words to "Jingle Bells"

* * *

Leaving Tonight

The Woodcrest nightclub was one of those clubs where it had its good nights, and its bad. There was ladies night, which was always a good one, and then…there were nights like karaoke night.

Usually, karaoke night was filled with adolescent teens, young adults, and creepy old people trying to get a "young one" who all thought (most of them were wrong) that they had talent. Each hopeful, aspiring "star" would get onstage, the beginning chords of their favorite songs would begin-

And nine times out of ten, they'd immediately be booed off the stage.

The booing became such a popular event of karaoke night that the owner of the club, no other than Ed Wuncler himself, found another way to make money; for a small fee of five dollars, one could throw as many tomatoes at the offending singer as possible. It was for that reason that karaoke night went from being a not spot to a hot spot.

Which was why, of course, seventeen-year-old Michael Caesar, accompanied by his best friend Cindy McPhearson, were there every Wednesday night, nine PM sharp. There was just something so calming, so soothing, in watching other people's spirits get crushed. The only difference tonight was that they had each of their best friends in tow.

The only problem? Neither best friend knew that the other would be there.

"_You!" _Seventeen-year-old Huey Freeman and the same aged Jazmine DuBois yelled at each other, their fingers poised at each other's faces and their noses wrinkled in disgust. Caesar rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up and glaring at Cindy.

"You were supposed to at least get Jazmine inside first!" He sighed, exasperated. "Do you have _no _idea how to set people up?"

"Set us up?" Jazmine glared at her best friend, who offered her a lone shrug. "Cindy! You said we were only going to throw tomatoes at Ed Wuncler the Third and Gin Rummy because they suck at their-"

"Caesar, you said we were only going because Beyonce was coming to dance!" Huey cut in, glaring at his best friend as well. Jazmine's narrowed eyes settled on Huey.

"Oh, so you came to watch some woman shake her ass?" She snapped, rolling her eyes. "Why am I not surprised."

"Well, I'm single now, so it ain't like it matters what I do! It's none of your business!" Huey shot back. Jazmine laughed.

"Oh, like it mattered when you _weren't_ single!" She replied hotly. "Like you weren't going behind my back with some other girl-"

"Oh, can you quit with that already?" Huey looked bored. "For the last time, I wasn't going behind your back, so stop being so insecure-"

"Insecure?" Jazmine's eyes were nearly bulging out of her head. "INSECURE?"

"Stop being so crazy!" Huey snapped impatiently, storming into the club. Cindy and Caesar could only watching as Jazmine stood rooted to the spot, shaking with anger.

"Er…Jazz?" Cindy touched her shoulder. "Hun, you okay?"

"He thinks I'm crazy?" Jazmine's chest heaved up and down, and with her frizzy ponytail she _did _look a bit demented. "I got his crazy-"

"Come on, sweetie." Cindy grabbed Jazmine's collar as she made to storm after her afro sporting ex, yanking her back. "Just calm down." She smiled. "We're just going to go listen to some terrible singing and throw our vegetables to let out some steam." She gave Jazmine's shoulder a squeeze. "Alright?"

Jazmine sighed, her lower lip jutting outwards. Caesar gave Cindy a quick wink before disappearing inside as well. "Fine." She eyed her friend warily. "But we are _not _sitting anywhere near Huey Freeman." After a moment of silence she added, "And you know tomatoes are actually fruit, right?"

---

"All we do is fight!" Huey was saying to the waiter twenty minutes later, leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed angrily. "I swear, I can't do anything without making her angry! I'm glad we're over."

"That's good." The waiter's pen was on his pad, a scowl etched into his impatient face. "Now would you like a drink to go with that side of breakup?"

When his response was met by an icy glare, Caesar made a face, holding his hand up to his throat in a cutting manner. "I suggest you leave now," he mumbled. The waiter tossed Huey a fearful look before darting away.

"I just don't get it." Huey's elbows flopped on the table in front of them and he tossed his head in his hands. "I knew being with Jazmine would be hard, with us being so different and all. But she's never been the type to jump to conclusions and…wait, what am I talking about?" Huey face palmed himself. "She's _exactly _like this! Why did I even bother asking her out?"

"Huey, come on. You guys have been together for like, practically two years." Caesar sighed, cracking his knuckles. "You just hit a rough patch. You didn't think you two could go that long without one, did you?"

"We _always _argue, Ceez. Always." Huey looked up, his eyes sad. "Is it even worth it anymore?"

"Hommies ova hoes, mah nigga!" Huey's younger brother Riley Freeman offered, sliding into the empty chair across from Caesar. "I coulda told yo ass not to get mixed up wit no broad, specially sum mixed one. But nooo, you had to be all compslicated and shit-"

"Riley, what are you even doing here?" Huey asked. "You're grounded!"

"Exactly!" Riley pointed to his fresh whites. "I sees both mah feet on da ground. Grounded, nigga!" He plucked Huey in the head. "Get a dictionary and educate yo self."

"Riley, I don't have time for this." Huey looked bored. "Just go away."

"Hell naw. Dis a public place. You can't tell me where to go." Riley settled in his chair as the lights dimmed. "Aw shit! Here we go!"

Caesar gave his friend a concerned look. Maybe bringing him there had been a bad idea after all.

Then again…his lips suddenly formed a smile as he whipped his blackberry out of his pocket, sending a text to an all familiar number.

'Meet me by the restrooms. I have a plan.'

It was barely a minute later when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He hurriedly checked it, his smile growing.

'I'm on it.'

"Gotta go. Nature calls!" Caesar shot up out his chair, almost knocking it over. Huey glanced at him.

"But you're about to miss A Pimp Named Slickback's rap." His nose wrinkled. "That rhymed. Anyways, it's kind of a bad time!" His frown deepened. "Wait…that rhymed, too."

"Yeah. You have fun with that!" Caesar replied, walking hastily to the back of the building. Huey shrugged, settling back in his chair.

"I don't even know why I'm here," He mumbled to himself. "None of these people can sing and they all suck." He sighed. "Then again…I honestly don't give a fuck."

For a moment he sat there until realization dawned on him, and he groaned.

"Damn it!"

---

It had been twenty minutes since Jazmine had last seen Cindy, and it was starting to worry her.

First off, she'd missed being able to pelt A Pimp Named Slickback when he'd opened with his "poetry"…which of course had turned out to be awful. Then, she'd missed some sophomores from their school try to sing a duet. They'd been booed off within five seconds of even starting. On top of that some bikers had gotten into a fight and one had hit the other in the head with a chair (which had sent Riley, even from across the room, into a fit of laughter). Finally, after a short, much needed intermission, karaoke night was back on track.

"Wow! Where have you been?" Jazmine sighed in relief as Cindy slid back into her seat, grinning. "You missed everything! I'm surprised I have any vegetables left, as many of them as I threw at-"

"Yeah, hush, shut up," Cindy replied, waving her hand casually. Jazmine raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I just don't want to miss this." Cindy, Jazmine finally realized, was struggling not to laugh. She stared at the blond, confused.

"Cindy-"

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" The MC, a slightly shorted man wearing an outdated vest, spoke into the mike. "Can you hear me? Yes? No?" When a tomato came inches away from hitting his face he jumped back, rushing for the exit. "And now, thanks to a sudden change in the program, we have a duet being performed by Huey Freeman and Jazmine DuBois!" He leapt off, his words practically slurring together. "So let's give them a big old hand!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Jazmine shrieked.

"Say what?" Huey's jaw dropped.

"There you go!" Caesar thumped Huey on the back as he stood up, his eyes wide with shock. The applause around them was booming and over enthusiastic, which was how it usually was for performers. At least, in the beginning. "Have fun!"

"But I…I don't sing!" Huey protested. Caesar shoved him forward.

"You do now!" He cackled. Meanwhile, Jazmine was practically being dragged up to the stage by Cindy.

"No! No! I don't wanna!" Jazmine whined.

"Stop being a baby, we're in public!" Cindy shot back, finally pushing her up to the stage. She offered her a broad smile. "Come on. How bad can it be?"

Jazmine finally straightened, giving Cindy and Caesar both cold glares before serving her iciest one to Huey, who was a few feet from her. He glared back.

"I'm not doing this," He said stiffly, folding his arms over his chest. Jazmine put a hand on her hip.

"Fine." She turned away, already heading for the side of the stage. At this, some people in the crowd began to boo. Huey had the feeling one of them was Riley. "It's not like you giving up on us is so old. I'm not surprised you're giving up on this, too."

Huey felt something inside of him snap. He didn't know what it was from; maybe it was because Jazmine was always doubting him and questioning him. It could've been because he'd tried and tried again just to make her happy, and he always seemed to fail. It might've been because he was tired of just trying to let her draw her own conclusions to who he really was when it wasn't working.

Either way, he'd had it. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was storming up to one of the microphone stands, ripping the mike off of it. The crowd fell to a quiet hush as he spoke into it.

"_I believe that love and trust are one in the same. I don't think you can truly love somebody unless you trust them."_

"Boo!" A tomato flew onto the stage, missing Huey's shoe by a millimeter. Riley's voice rang out through the room. "Nigga, you gay!"

" _That blind trust that beyond a shadow of a doubt, no matter what this person sayin, that person…you believe your man," _Huey continued, ignoring his brother. He turned his head to look at Jazmine, who had frozen in her tracks and was staring warily over her shoulder at him.

"_Now, you say you love me," _He went on. _"But every time one of your little friends come at you with something, we gotta do this." _He gave her a pleading look. _"I'm tryin, I'm trying to show you that I'm for real. Tell me what I gotta do to show you I'm for you?"_

Jazmine shook her head, slowly walking back up to the center of the stage herself and taking a hold of the other microphone stand. Only instead of ripping the mike off as Huey did, she simply held onto the mike, leaning onto the stand nervously. Her voice, however, was anything but shy.

"_Just shut up and listen."_

A few laughs went through the crowd at that, but she kept her eyes locked on Huey's, tuning them out.

"_Two hundred…and sixteen. That's how many times that I went back and forth about it, in my mind." _

Her singing sent a small shock through Huey; of all the time they'd known each other, he'd never really heard her sing. He was surprised by how strong, how confident her voice was, when it was so obvious she didn't always feel that way.

"_Could she…could she really be. Who he's telling me that she is, there's something about it, that don't feel right…"_

"_Saturday she called here twenty-six times-"_

"_Oh, you counted?" _Huey interrupted sarcastically, his voice causing some of the men to whoop. At least he wasn't embarrassing himself.

"_You told me not to worry-" _Jazmine sang on.

"_Don't worry about it," _Huey replied simply.

"_Wanna believe that you're telling the truth-" _Jazmine went on.

"_So don't doubt it," _Huey sang to her.

"_But if you are lying to me…" _Jazmine took a deep breath. _"You're leaving tonight, out of my life. Everyone said you ain't no good, and you proved them right…you're leaving tonight, It's over and done, ain't no sense in trying to wait til the morning comes…you're leaving tonight."_

"_Baby now hold up, let's just settle down," _Huey sang soothingly, walking towards her. Jazmine took a step back but he caught her hand in his, holding it to his chest. _"Cause there's a perfect explanation, to this situation, that we're going through…"_

"_This thing that we're going through…" _Some random back up dancers sang from behind the curtain. Huey and Jazmine jumped, but in a flash Huey returned his attention to the girl in front of him.

"_I swear I don't know that girl, but I've seen her round. And she's expressed how much she want it, but baby I'm not on that, all of me is for all of you."_

"Awwww," Some of the girls chorused in the crowd, while more men started cheering. Jazmine tried to yank her hand back but Huey wouldn't budge.

"_Said that I got a girl like a thousand times-" _

"_Oh, so you counted?" _It was Jazmine's turn to be sarcastic.

"_She kept telling me not to worry-"_

"_Don't worry bout it." _Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"_Please believe I'm telling the truth-"_

"_I really doubt it." _Jazmine yanked her hand away, spinning on her heel to turn away.

"_Really wish you would believe in me…"_ Huey grabbed her by her waist, spinning her around so that she was now against his chest. She stared up at him, wide eyed, the mike still clutched in her left hand.

"_I'm not leaving tonight…" _He sang, staring straight into her eyes, both of them shifting back and forth as if slow dancing. _"Girl you're my life. All of your friends think I'm no good, please don't prove them right…I'm not leaving tonight, it's over and done…" _His hand that was resting on her waist dropped to the small of her back, bringing her even closer so that his nose was inches from her's. _"Let's leave this alone and let's make love till the morning comes…not leaving tonight."_

By now the crowd was in hysterics; some people were jumping up to scream while others were slow dancing as well. Cindy and Caesar were cheering from a table up front, while Riley was laughing with some other boys at another table. Jazmine's face flushed red and she struggled out of Huey's grasp, still shaking her head.

"_Oh, I won't deny, that everything in my body, wants to know that you're the one-"_

"_So what's the problem girl?" _Huey asked, a bit of tiredness seeping into his tone.

"_See I can't take this serious, when you're just having fun-"_

"_I'm not just having fun-"_

"_Steady runnin round-"_

"_I'm not runnin round-"_

" _making a fool of me-"_

"_Baby girl, you can't listen to everyone." _Huey strode forward again, grasping Jazmine's cheek with his free hand and staring down at her again, his eyes begging her to believe him. _"I'm your man."_

"_You're my man-"_

"_Trust in me-"_

"_Uh huh-"_

"_Don't let them interfere with us being happy…love me, girl."_

The audience began clapping with the music as Huey wrapped his arms around Jazmine, holding her close. For a moment, Jazmine's hands wrapped around Huey as well, her eyes drifting shut and her body relaxing. Everyone began cheering and Cindy and Caesar high fived.

At least until as if a light bulb flickered on in her mind, Jazmine suddenly shoved him away once again, her eyes once again wary.

"_I love you…that's a fact."_

Huey sighed in relief. Maybe this whole thing could finally be put behind them now._ "Say that you love me, baby-"_

"_But I'll be damn if Ima let you up and disrespect who's been there from the start-"_

"_You not gon disrespect my heart…" _More backup dancers sang in harmony. Huey's eyebrows rose at Jazmine, whose face, which was just somewhat peaceful moments ago, was now furious.

"_You claim, claim to not know her-"_

"_Not. Know. That. Girl. Her name and number is in your phone-" _The backup dancers trilled.

"_She even got a ringtone." _Jazmine threw up her hands. _"You care to explain that part?"_

Huey shut his eyes as the crowd began to "oooooooooooh!" and hiss as if he'd been caught in a lie. He opened his eyes again, rolling them. Jasmine, of course, was on a roll.

"_Saturday she called here twenty-six times-"_

"_I know, you counted," _Huey sighed.

"_You kept telling me not to worry-"_

"_Please-" _Huey all but begged. _"Don't worry about it."_

"_Want to believe that you're telling the truth-"_

"_So don't doubt it."_

"_But if you are lying to me-"_

"_I'm not leaving tonight," _Huey sang as Jazmine came closer, her eyes still narrowed.

"_Leaving tonight-" _The background singers chorused.

"_Girl you're my life-"_

"_Out of my life." _They answered.

"_Everyone said you ain't no good, you dun proved them right!" _Jazmine sang.

"_Said I'm not leaving tonight," _Huey answered, stepping closer as well.

"_It's over and done!" _Jazmine sang to him but he shook his head, closing the distance in between them and dropping his mike, pulling her closer once again.

"_Let's leave this alone and let's make love until the morning comes…" _He took her mike out of her hand and let it fall to the floor as well before tilting her chin upwards so that he could kiss her.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The majority of the crowd chorused, while the rest of them cheered. The applause was so thunderous that it shook the stage below their feet. Huey lifted his head to smile down at Jazmine, who was still blinking at him, dazed.

"Huey…who was that girl?" She finally asked. Huey shook his head, grinning.

"Some woman who owned a jewelry shop. I was trying to find something for our two year anniversary, and she had good deals." As if to prove the point he reached in his pocket, taking out a rectangular black box. "Happy anniversary."

Jazmine squealed, her hands flying up to her mouth. "Huey…but…what about the ringtone?"

"How else was I going to know she was calling me to tell me it was ready?" Huey rolled his eyes. "You know I don't answer my phone most the time unless I know who it is."

Jazmine, as well as anyone who knew Huey Freeman, knew that was a fact. "I'm so sorry," She whispered, her voice barely heard over the applause from the standing ovation they were receiving. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Huey chuckled, hugging her again. "You didn't ask," He simply replied, kissing her again. At that moment, the universe seemed to tilt back on its axis, and everything was finally back to normal.

At least, almost.

A lone tomato suddenly went sailing through the air, hitting Huey's back.

"Nigga, you still suck!" Riley cackled.

* * *

Review! Or go party! Or don't...but either way, review! 3

-Kelsey


End file.
